Episode 77
Engkwentro is the seventy-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 1, 2016. Summary The episode opens at Lireo, where a Hathor soldier reports to Hagorn that everything is fine, but some soldiers have been sent out on Pirena's orders. Hagorn was surprised that Pirena is still alive. Pirena arrives and asked him if he didn't think she could fight the pashneas who attacked her. Hagorn says his mood was too good and he didn't want to break it by talking to her. He orders her to go away, and she complied. The Hathor soldier said they needed Agane all the more. Hagorn said he will try to recover her as early as possible. At Ayleb, Mayca tells Adhara she also favored a marriage between Hagorn and LilaSari. Mayca said LilaSari would not be a bad queen for them. Adhara said that she will eventually assume the queenship, since she is more worthy. For Adhara, LilaSari would only be their means to power. Adhara asked Mayca if she sides with her or with LilaSari. Mayca tells Adhara that she is her friend, so she will side with her. LilaSari secretly listened to the conversation. Hitano notices that LilaSari is troubled. A subordinate reports to Mayca that Amihan is coming. Mayca calls Adhara and LilaSari. LilaSari does not move, and tells Hitano that she will not interfere, even if they kill each other. Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak are still lost. Wantuk is really annoyed at Muyak. Muyak does not like Wantuk shouting at her. The voice of LilaSari tells them what direction to take. Amihan asked her to show herself, but LilaSari refused. She cautioned them to prepare, because the ones they would face are already waiting and it is up to them if they want to listen to her. Amihan chooses to believe the voice, for she'll risk everything for Lira. Adhara asked Lira again what she is doing in Encantadia. Adhara was annoyed by her mocking response and does something to her with her staff. She shouts. Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak hear Lira's voice and go to her direction. Adhara turns Lira into a pendant. Lira was locked inside the crystal. Adhara said Lira would be her captive as long as she wanted. She wears the necklace. Mayca orders the entire camp to prepare. Hitano asked Adhara where Lira is, but Adhara told him not to interfere. Kaizan announced the arrival of the enemies. Amihan and Wantuk attack Adhara's group. Kahlil defeats Danaya, Muros and Aquil in one-on-one battles. They only gain advantage after Aquil restrained Kahlil's arms. Icarus tells them not to hurt him, for he is Alena's son. Amihan ends the battle by using the Air Gem. Adhara comes out. Danaya does not believe Icarus. Kahlil says his usual introduction, and stabs Aquil and Muros. Back at Lireo, Pirena suspects that Hagorn is keeping something from her, so she orders Gurna to find out where he came from and whom he had spoken with. Gurna said she will try, but cannot promise. Pirena reminds her that their diligent action will be their means in preserving her power. Paopao comes out and beats Icarus and Kahlil. Danaya stops Paopao from harming Kahlil further, but takes out the Earth Gem to threaten them to go away. Icarus decides to withdraw. Aquil asked Danaya if Kahlil is really Alena's son. Danaya heals him first. Lira was glad to see Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak, but they don't hear her, since she was sealed in the pendant. Amihan accuses Adhara of kidnapping her daughter, but Adhara denies knowledge of it. Muyak says that she had seen Lira there. Hitano comes out. Amihan pulls him towards her by the neck using the Air Gem. Amihan asked Hitano to confirm if Lira was there. Hitano tells Amihan that Lira is not there. Muyak says Hitano is a liar. Adhara gives them permission to search the place. Adhara is expecting LilaSari to deal with them, but Mayca informs her that LilaSari is not there. Adhara realized that she had to deal with the enemies herself. Imaw apologizes to Danaya for not being there during the battle. Danaya asked Imaw to confirm if Kahlil is Alena's son. Imaw remembers Kahlil during his last visit to Lireo. Imaw used Balintataw to show Kahlil's relationship with Alena, but the staff failed. Danaya says she would go to Lireo to find out. Aquil said Danaya didn't even take him with her to protect her. Imaw said he knew Danaya was like that. Aquil said that was his misfortune. Ybarro tells Wahid not to tell anybody what they had seen, especially Wantuk. Hathors surround the two. They also encounter Icarus and Kahlil. Gurna asked some soldiers if they had accompanied Hagorn, but she dismissed them upon learning that they did not. Danaya teleports beside her and asked about Kahlil. Gurna confirms that Kahlil is Alena's son, found and brought there by Hagorn. Icarus fights Wahid, while Ybarro fights Kahlil. Ybarro wounds Kahlil in the stomach. Ybarro asked Icarus why he had taken a crybaby with him. Icarus told him that he would regret it if he knew who he is. Icarus said he is Kahlil, Ybarro's son with Sang'gre Alena. Danaya asked why Kahlil is already grown up. Gurna said she and Pirena are also wondering about that, but Hagorn told them that Kahlil is being protected by a goddess. Gurna speculates that either Alena or the goddess was responsible for it. Danaya asked her to prove it, but Gurna simply said she cannot do anything if Danaya does not want to believe, for she has no proof. Danaya asked where Kahlil's room is. Gurna said it was in Lira's old room. Gurna was relieved she was not hurt this time. Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak do not see Lira, but Wantuk found Lira's sword. Amihan asked Adhara what they did to her daughter. Adhara attacked. Amihan teleports away with her group. Mayca wonders why Amihan left without finding Lira. Adhara thinks Amihan has other plans and looks for LilaSari. Danaya appears in Kahlil's room and sees a green cloak. Danaya asked the Earth Gem to determine if Kahlil is Alena's son. Danaya has a vision of Alena giving birth to Kahlil. Gurna sees what Danaya had done. Adhara is furious that no one found LilaSari. Mayca thinks something bad might have happened to her, but Adhara orders everyone to search the place. Adhara then angrily stares at Hitano. Wantuk was relieved to have escaped. Amihan said she only teleported away because she was worried for them. Hitano encounters LilaSari some distance from the camp. He wonders why LilaSari did not help them during Amihan's attack. LilaSari said that Adhara is also a traitor, like her foster mother Cassiopea. She touches his face before leaving. Amihan ordered Wantuk and Muyak to remain there, before teleporting away. Wantuk asked Muyak if Amihan is looking for Lira or death. Muyak told him that a mother would do everything for her daughter. Amihan gets hold of Hitano and asked him if Lira is really Adhara's captive. Hitano says Lira is Adhara's captive, but he does not know now what had happened to her. Hitano told Amihan that he had imprisoned Adhara in Carcero before, on Vish'ka's orders, but she escaped. Amihan remembered Imaw's story about Adhara. Hitano says only Adhara knew where Lira is. LilaSari returns to the camp. She was confronted by Adhara. Amihan returns to the camp and asked Adhara where she hid Lira.